


I am Lovely

by KitOfYaoi



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: “I hate you.” “Why? I am lovely.” and “Take my hand.” “Why?” “I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand.”Some friends picked a number and related to a prompt and this was created.





	I am Lovely

Yuki really should have thought about this when he was planning this moment. He knows that he and Haru have only been dating for six months but before they started to date, Haru was about to go out with someone else. Yuki got jealous and said, “Haru, you're MY boyfriend.” Their first kiss came from that moment.

 

Yuki was actually afraid of losing Haru, and his attention. The attention  and affection that Haru so freely give so long, and Yuki nearly lost it because of his ego and the social status, that came with being the Prince. 

 

Yuki acted quickly claiming Haru has HIS boyfriend. Haru never smiled so brightly before to him, Yuki liked it. Yuki returned the attention and affection has much has he knew how, thankfully Haru was patience and willing to teach Yuki anything he did not know. 

 

Now six months later, Yuki wanted to make sure Haru could not take HIS attention and HIS affection anywhere else.

 

“I hate you.” Yuki heard Kyou speak angrily.

 

“Why? I am lovely.” Hatsu spoke commented back happily. He must have gone black over something Kyou did.

 

When Yuki entered the living room, he gained Hatsu’s attention quickly, he stood up and kissed Yuki. “Hello Sexy.” 

 

Yuki could tell that Hatsu was changing back to Haru because his eyes were getting softer. “Hello.”  Yuki whispered. 

 

They just stared at each other, Yuki could Kyou hear mumbling stuff in the background but Yuki really did not feel like punching Kyou because that meant looking away from Haru right now; and Yuki did not want to do that.

 

“Take my hand.” Yuki said, thinking that Haru will just go along with it, and he could do it in his garden. 

 

“Why?” Haru asked looking cute.

 

“I’m trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand.”  Yuki looked even surprised by himself, he ended up slapping his hand over his month.

 

Haru’s eyes were wide, and surprised. “You want to marry me?”   
  


“Yes, I want to marry you. Haru, will you marry me?” 

 

Haru jumped Yuki in a hug, “YES. A MILLION TIMES YES.”  Stealing it with a kiss. 

 

Kyou face planted into the table,”Why me?’


End file.
